In materials science, wear is defined as the erosion of material from a solid surface such as by the action of another surface. It is related to surface interactions and more specifically the removal of material from a surface as a result of mechanical action. The need for mechanical action, in the form of contact due to relative motion, is an important distinction between mechanical wear and other processes with similar outcomes. Various testing and diagnostic machines are known in the art and which operate to measure a given rate or quantum of wear of a test specimen or material over a determined number of cycles and in response to load conditions and other input parameters.